Future Meets Past
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: The team (Of season 1) were just watching a movie. Until a portal appears in the room and what comes out? Wait why is that one calling Zatanna 'Mommy' What will the team have to go through to get their 'children' back home? Read to find out! Chalant, Spitfire, and Supermartian Rating may change through story...
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea by two other stories. And I was like 'I'm not going to use this idea!' then they both decided to dicontinue their stories. And after I saw how many people were disappointed I was like 'Why not?'**

 **PLEASE READ THIS:**

 **Maria Sidney Grayson (8) and John Giovanni Grayson (5) are the kids of Richard and Zatanna Grayson**

 **Timothy Jade West (8) and Isabella Iris West (5) are the kids of Wally and Artemis West**

 **Emma / Em'a Nelson Kent (7) is the daughter or M'gann and Conner Kent**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Robin yawned and put his arm around Zatanna (Common move...you can do better Boy Wonder) New Years was just a week ago. The only one's who weren't a couple was Raquel and Kaldur who doesn't get the hints Raquel is giving him. They were just watching Fast and Furious 7. The Justice League gave them a break after what they did and tried to conduct further study in what they did in those 16 hours.

"How long do you think it took them to make that look so realistic?" Wally asked his arms around Artemis. He was leaning back in the chair clearly bored. Dick shrugged

 **(In this story they all know his identity.)**

"Isn't it ironic, as superheroes seeing people save a bunch of other people." some of the teammates snickered at this but it was stopped by a portal opening int he middle of the room. Wally jolted up no longer bored but confused and excited. 5 kids came out of the portal. "Whoa where are we?" a boy asked rubbing his head. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Mommy!" one of the boys yelled. He had blue eyes and black hair. He ran strait to Zatanna hugging her. "Mom?!" Zatanna yelled clearly confused. "Aunt M'gann?" A girl with red hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes asked running up to M'gann.

"Aunt?"

"Uncle Wally! Aunt Arty!" A green skinned girl with long black hair came up and hugged the two.

"What's going on!?" Kaldur'ahm ordered.

"Allow me to explain..." The boy from earlier began

"Ha! You? Explain stuff? Yeah right!" A girl with black hair and blue eyes stated starting the story...

 _Flashback_

 _Me,John, Mom, and Dad we're going over to Aunt M'gann's and Uncle Conner's. Aunt and Uncle Wally were already behind us with Timmy and Izzy. Once we got there the Joker came we all did our best to fight him off. But he used this ray looking thing and shot it. A portal came out and the rest of the kids and I were the closest to it and it sucked us in no matter how hard we fought back..._

 _End Flash Back_

Kaldur nodded his head. "Please tell me your names...and uh...young boy please let go of Zatanna's leg..."

"He's a mommy's boy. His name's John Grayson. Mine's Maria Grayson." the girl said and Kaldur smiled.

"Timothy and Isabella West."

"Em'a Kent."

"Mind if we run some DNA tests on you guys?" Dick asked trying to get John off Zatanna's leg.

* * *

"Well...their not lying. They are indeed the children of us." Dick confirmed. "Oh god." Artemis groaned. Both her children were born _speedsters_ she can't even imagine the contraction much less when they learn to walk. Talk about the terrible twos.

Maria had a muscular build while John was rather slim and did have muscle but mainly in the upper body and not as much as his sister.  
Timothy was lean yet muscular like his father. Isabella was also muscular but it didn't show as much.  
Em'a had the same body as her mother but looked a bit stronger clearly getting some of the muscle from her father.

"What is it Ma? You mad at Dad? You were yelling at him the entire time delivering Izzy, at least that's what Uncle Dick tells me." Timmy said sitting on the counter kicking his legs back and forth. Artemis chuckled and Wally shook his head and looked down. "She yells at me enough..." he sighed and Dick laughed putting his arms around his best friends shoulders. "Don't worry Bud. I'll be there to tell your kid here what she said."

"Fast and Furious 7? That movies so old! Still has good reviews though they ended at- whoooooaaaa!" John began to fall but then Robin ran and caught him before he did. "Should've brought the crutches..." Maria sighed and Zatanna looked at her future daughter with worry. "Crutches?" she asked.

"Yeah...John was born with a...defect in his legs. He can cast a spell on them, but it only works for 3 hours. When you do it lasts for 7 hours. Judging that your weaker now in your mystical abilities it will probably be only 5 hours." she informed.

"Team I know you've been taking your break and it's been going well but- who are they?"

* * *

 **So how do you like it? How do you hate it? Any ideas on what I should do with it? Please R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay funny story. I didn't get any notifications on if you reviewed, favorited, or followed. Any of my stories on this account. So I thought no one was interested in the story and I began writing other stories (That will probably come out soon) anyways. I went to check my emails because I was expecting a friend to message me. Then I was like 'Somethings up.' and I reloaded the page and all the notifications for my story came up and I was so suprised. Anyways...**

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed and just for you guys I'm going to reply to your reviews for the first time in any of my stories!**

 **kimresediz7: Haha! I don't know how to reply to that! Good to know you enjoy it! I am currently laughing so hard!**

 **Chalant4ever: Good to know you liked it! Hopefully you don't change your mind later on!**

 **Guest: Thank you! It wasn't my original idea actually. There are two other stories I read. Only one is finished though. If you liked this then you should check them out!**

 **Mia Tia: You've been reviewing a lot on my stories and for that I thank you. And I'm glad you think it's cool.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Robin fiddled with him thumbs. How was he supposed to explain this? "Well for starters these are our children." Wally stated as he took a bit from his banana. Oh god the bat glare. There's no turning back now Robin. "There from the future." the boy quickly cut in before Batman made any assumptions that something happened with the team years ago.

"I see, DNA test?" the man was now crossing his arms. Were all praying he doesn't grin by that time everyone's screwed. "Done." he nodded "How did they get here?"

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! His lips are curling up everyone ABORT ABORT!' Wally screamed through the mind link

(Yeah that came on some point in the story...)

'Calm down Wally!'

Batman cleared his throat and covered his mouth with a fist. "Robin!" the Boy Wonder jumped at the booming sound of his mentors voice. "Oh right..Joker...th-their Joker used this portal ray to bring them here."

Batman's eyes grew for a millisecond. "I had a mission for you but this clearly seems more important." Robin quickly agreed. One Joker is hard enough. Imagine two! And this one has more experience.

"Knowing Joker he's probably trying to find the one from this time." Timothy suggested looking through his fingers. Batman nodded. "Okay Robin you are the leader for this mission since you have more experience with Joker. And for your kids. They'll stay here."

"Oh come on! We don't even get to have missions. Only Maria and Timmy have!"

"That was one mission! And E'ma went too!"

"Leave me out of this!"

Batman groaned pinching he bridge of his nose and he shook his head. Why was it this hard. One order it was one order. "I said no and that is final!" he turned and went for the zeta tubes until his worst enemy came.

The puppy dog eyes.

He cringed. Even Robin still got him with those. "Fine, but only the eldest." Fake tears began to fall down John and Isabella's faces. "Team, if anything happens to them..." another batglare. All the children leaped in joy.

* * *

It was John and Isabella's first mission. They were excited. But then the nervousness began to creep in. What if they mess up and the ray is destroyed. How would they get home? What if someone dies. It would ruin the entire timeline.

The two stepped out with a shaky breath. They were only 5! Why did they make Batman agree to this! John only knows a few tricks and Izzy can't stop falling. M'gann linked everyone up.

'I see them. I will go in first and scope out the place'-Robin

'Why don't we just beat 'em up?'- Conner

'Be more mature...'-Artemis

'Hey were's Robin?'-Wally

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" The future Joker called. He was beginning to grow grey hairs. No one came out from there spot.

"Whoaaa!" John cried he fell to the floor. "Huh, who knew the plan worked!" Joker said.

"Now, now. If you care for this little one then you may want to save him!" Future Joker taunted. Holding the five year old by the neck and putting him up in the air. Robin jumped down from were he was and put to fingers up signalling the rest to come down. "A lot more then I expected. But it'll do." F. Joker stated with the shrug of his shoulders.

Harley Quinn ran up and hugged the Joker from this time. "You ready?"

"Sure am!"

Harley pressed a button and water began to fill the room. "Open the cages baby!" Harley pressed the button a second time and the sound of cages filled their ears. Robotic sharks and crocodiles came out. With the exception of Killer Croc.

"See ya!" Future Joker yelled. He shot his portal ray and jumped through with John in his hands.

* * *

 **How was it? Does it make up for me not uploading in awhile? Please leave your reviews and I'll reply to them in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I totally forgot about this story! I'm so sorry! I just noticed that the 3rd chapter was from ANOTHER story soooo**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Robin gaped and jumped into the portal, being followed by Artemis, Zatanna, and Timothy. He closed his eyes tightly and put his forearm in front of his face until he had heard screaming from behind him when he looked under him to find him falling! Reaching and grabbing his grappling hook her shot it to a nearby building and grabbing Artemis' hand, who grabbed onto Zatanna's hand(Who was holding Timmy)

"Watch out!" Timmy screeched out closing his eyes waiting for the sudden impact of the building, that moment never came. The frightened boy opened his eyes slowly and looked up, seeing that the three of them had their feet against the building. Zatanna held him up a bit farther as the three teens began making their way down the building slowly. The eight-year-old's heavy breathing was the only thing they heard as they walked down the large building.

Timothy finally felt at peace once they were on the ground, running a hand through his hair he looked around and raised an eyebrow at the weirdly calm teens. From what he's heard from his father, Robin had been doing this since he was nine!

"We're definitely in Gotham," Artemis stated looking at the beaten down buildings and dark atmosphere. "No kidding, all we need to do is find out where John is," Robin said looking at his computer-watch. "Another Robin? What happened to the last one?" The four of them looked up and saw the infamous Penguin. Though, he looked...old and worn out.

"Definitely aged in the last...3 weeks?" Zatanna stated and confusion crossed Penguins face. "Aren't you in the league? What are ya doin' here in Gotham?" Zatanna looked taken aback. Robin got into a fighting stance nonetheless and charged at Penguin, but before he did so a Batarang met the man's face. It was Batman, though his suit looked different. There was a man that Robin was unfamiliar with who fought Penguin and his minions too. It was another Robin, but with a hood and a completely different suit.

* * *

Conner put his foot atop of Killer Crocs head and looked around at the room, someone earlier had opened a door and all the water flowed out, now leaving puddles of water everywhere. There were broken robotic sharks everywhere and of course, Killer Croc underneath his boot.

Anger crossed Wally's face, while fear was across Isabella and Maria's face. "Dammit!" the redheaded teen cried out, and the three future children gasped "Oh don't act like Artemis has never cursed in front of you," he grumbled and looked over to the spot where the portal originally was.

"There's no use just staring at it, we need to find a way to get them back," Kaldur stated, and looked at the rest of his team, all of which nodded their heads.

* * *

Batman approached the four of them and looked rather surprised. He pressed the comm in his ear. "Nightwing, you need to get down here now." the other Robin, looking at them with confusion. "You look like Grayson," he said aloud, and Batman's arm flexed in anger at the boy and eyed him. "Where-When are we?"

"2029." Batman cooly stated, though the three teens eye's widened and Timmy seemed more than excited. " I'm back!"

A man dropped down next to Batman and looked at them. "Timmy!" he engulfed him in a hug. Looking at the three teens with surprise before regaining his posture. "I'm Nightwing...AKA you in the future." Robin looked at his future self with surprise. Why would he tell himself that? Wouldn't that change something?

"Someone's gotta tell him." Artemis pointed out "You know, the reason we're here." Zatanna, catching on quickly, nodded her head and cleared her throat, stepping forward to see her future husband. "John, he was taken by the future Joker before he created a portal and took us all here."

* * *

 **Well that was short! Sorry again it took me so long. I mainly created this chapter to show you all that the story is still active! Any ideas for it would be extremely appriciated.**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


End file.
